


二重身

by Ohnomariya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya





	二重身

预警：强制 出轨？ 

事务所又收到狗仔拍来的照片了。  
“怎么又是你们两个。”社长敲着桌子，“这个月第二次了。”  
“好兄弟牵手怎么了嘛。”陈立信无所谓地笑着，“不过十指相扣是我们不对，下次一定争取勾肩搭背。”  
“……出去，要价从你们分红里扣。”  
“得令！”陈立信抬手敬了个礼拉着林彦俊转身往外走，林彦俊被拽了一个趔趄，无奈地拍了拍他的手。

“最近睡得不好……”陈立信开着车说，“我竟然不记得我们去过江北？”  
“那次我们喝多了出去的吧，不记得也正常，以后少喝酒。”  
“好喔。我就勉强听你一下。”  
别看他这个男朋友在媒体和粉丝面前冷酷严肃的样子，私里……私里也好不到哪去，任性的大少爷罢了。  
不过还是挺可爱的，至少真的很信任我。  
林彦俊想着，指甲深深地掐进掌心里。

江北给林彦俊留下最深印象的是那家日料。  
那天他们因为前一周约定的度假内容被忘记而吵架，大少爷无论怎么说都是一副毫不记得的样子，看得林彦俊直来气。  
最后自然是分道扬镳，在日料店看到陈立信的一瞬间他还以为大少爷开窍了会偷偷跟着哄他了，追着熟悉的面孔却得到全然陌生的回应，那张和陈立信一模一样的脸上毫不掩饰地流露出疑惑。

“大哥哥的爱人，跟我长得一样？”  
真像。但同一个模子刻出来一般的笑眼满含了真实的笑意，让这个人看起来年轻许多也安全许多，他好像隔着磨砂糖纸的一轮太阳，耀目又甜蜜，晃得林彦俊失了神。

“那大哥哥介意我来做你的爱人吗？”  
“你说什么？”林彦俊皱起眉头，“我认错人了，很抱歉，我现在就……”  
“不要啊……我等了你好久，或者哥哥先跟我做一次呢？”像小兔子一样无辜又渴望的眼神，和藏在骨血里的狠戾。  
林彦俊后来想，这是犯规的混合药，吃了会死人。  
他当时未必不知道这个，只是被迷了心窍在先，被困了手脚在后，这之后还能怎么回头，他确实不知道了。

被掐住手腕拽进包厢，随着拉门合拢的声音响起的是两声清脆的“咔”。  
脚踝被锁在桌角，双手被铐在一起锁在窗框上。  
那人好整以暇地按住他的肩膀解开他的衣服，去吻他耳后不为人所知的敏感带，然后是锁骨，肋侧，腰窝，尾椎，吮出压不住的喘息，然后抬头盯上他惊愕的眼睛。  
“大哥哥的所有敏感带我都知道喔。”

过于熟悉和私密的触感让林彦俊起了一层冷汗：“立信？你是陈立信吧？你在演戏玩我？”  
“诶诶——他的演技可没有好到这种程度啊，大哥哥让我有点不开心了。”那张和陈立信一模一样的脸露出委屈的表情，又突然阴雨转晴，“不过玩你是真的哦。”

长裤被剥下，内裤挂在被铐住的那条腿的腿弯，沉睡的性器被纳入口腔，舔冰棒似地舔舐吮吸，灵活的舌头卷过柱身，反复扫过龟头和柱身之间的凹陷，带起一阵阵战栗。  
确实不是陈立信。林彦俊闭了闭眼睛，被陌生的快感冲击到身体发麻——陈立信绝不会给他口交，更不可能深喉。  
性器被包裹在湿热的口腔里，随着吞咽动作一直捅到喉咙口，被本能的干呕刺激到硬挺胀大，泌出腺液。  
“真精神呀。”  
有点沙哑了的声音。

双腿被压着分开，暴露出情动的身体微微湿润的样子，一根手指直接插进了后穴里，用力搅弄起来。  
“唔！疼……不要！”  
第二根手指插入，两指将还未准备好的后穴边缘撑到发痛，不等林彦俊从疼痛中回过神，就对准G点猛然抠挖下去。  
近乎直接刺激前列腺的痛与快感让身体整个绷紧了，大脑一片空白，蜷紧脚趾射了出来，大股的精液落在小腹上，甚至有零星一两点落在脸上。  
“大哥哥和爱人，很久没做了吧？”那人露出带点天真的笑容，把第三根手指也捅进去，借着高潮的余韵搅动开拓。  
“很浓，也很饿的样子。”

被说中了。  
和陈立信很久没做过了，他的健忘好像在抽走记忆的同时也抽走了对性的需要，心高气傲的大少爷拒绝为此去见他的医生，反过来说些只是没睡好、都老夫老妻了不需要太多性生活之类的话，可天知道这身体的种种习惯、渴望、食髓知味，都是跟他做出来的。  
只能是忍着，在这之前都还算不负他的信任，可这一次林彦俊想找个借口，太像了……他们之间像到99.9%。

手指抽了出来，后穴被性器填满，连同这形状和力度都相似，无意识地迎合上去，饱胀的酥麻扩散到全身，红了眼眶，被肏入又抽出，越来越快，越来越狠，碾开了穴肉的每一寸皱褶，穴里又酸又涨，被肏得发抖。  
“呜啊……好深……”  
呻吟出声的瞬间意识猛然回笼，挣扎着想躲开却被铐得牢牢的，身体也软成一滩水，腰酸软得像泡在醋里，使不上劲，只能被按着肏，被疼痛和快感交替的浪潮拍打在每一条神经上，拍得快要窒息发不出一点声音。  
“大哥哥。你又射了。”从未出现在陈立信脸上的那种天真的笑容又展开了，“那我也射给你好了。”

立信他……从来不会叫我大哥哥。  
这个想法一闪而过，双手被从窗框上解开，却依然铐在一起，被翻了个身趴在干净的桌子上，留在后穴里的性器顶在深处，随着碾磨了一整圈，磨得要透了似的，不待他跪稳就迫不及待地肏进更深处，每一下都退到穴口，再全根没入，直肏出水来，在穴口被拍打成白沫。  
“太深了……哈啊……太深了……会坏掉的……求你……”  
哭着求饶却没有回音，穴肉被刺激得层层绞紧，被顶中的花心甚至涌出水来，在高潮之后继续推高的快感和狠力的撞击让整个下半身几乎失去知觉，被射到最深处，拔出时穴口松软地淌出一大滩。  
“诶——坏掉了吗？” 拖长了声音笑着询问，手上刮起被肏射在小腹上的精液喂进失神而微张的嘴里，多余的一些被指腹按着，均匀地揉开在他诱人的唇上，浊白的精液绷干在嘴上，脸颊溅上的星点被泪痕冲散，淫靡到极点。

“忘记自我介绍了。”那张和陈立信一模一样的脸又凑到了林彦俊的面前，“大哥哥知道二重身吗？”  
二重身……二重身。  
失焦的双眼忽然瞪圆了，眼泪大颗大颗地砸下来：“原来不是错觉吗……”  
“已经发现了吗？健忘、失忆、性欲减弱……偶尔在这些症状的同时会变得有一点透明，你发现了吧。”那人笑容可掬地说着，“很抱歉啊，虽然我的出现并不是我自己的意志，但我与他之间只能留下一个呢。”

“见到自己二重身的人都会死。准确来说是，会被取代。他是旧版本，我是新版本，但从DNA的角度，我们是同一个人。”  
“他消失，我就替代他。某种程度上是，进化？”  
“因为我们是同一个人嘛，我的出现可能来自于宇宙意志？之类的东西，对他的影响只有快慢问题，而且不可逆。”  
“虽然我也不知道为什么要有个我……我觉得他很好来着，我也不是加强版，为什么要去替代他呢？毕竟我也很想有自己的名字啊。”

熟悉的面孔抿了抿嘴，不知哪里的区别让这个二重身显得更年幼，苦恼的样子——可以说可爱吗？  
林彦俊脱口而出：“你想叫什么？”  
“诶——”拖长了调子又凑近，促狭的笑容和刚刚交往时的陈立信重叠了，“大哥哥不想要杀掉我吗？还是说这是在进行决斗之前报上名号的仪式？”  
林彦俊身体一僵：“杀人是……不可能的。”

“其实杀掉也没关系喔，因为本来就只有一个嘛，死掉就消失了。”那人无所谓地笑起来，仿佛也不介意自己的死活，“本来可以悄悄地做完这一切来着，杀掉那个旧版本之类的，但是我很喜欢大哥哥呀，不受旧版本影响地喜欢，所以想要让大哥哥明确地知道——”

“不是那个陈立信喔。是我。”  
“想把大哥哥做到坏掉，也想把大哥哥宠上天去，想被叫做陈立农或者农农的，是我。”

“农农啊……”重复着俏皮的音节，林彦俊看到陈立农的表情，像被挠了下巴的猫咪眯起眼睛。  
“大哥哥一定会舍不得他吧，他也还不错的。”解开了镣铐索求拥抱，陈立农把脑袋埋在林彦俊的颈窝，闷闷地说，“那我就不去杀他啰。但是也不会太久的，据说知道二重身存在的话也会加速消失，不要让他知道比较好——我可不可以趁机勒索你？”  
林彦俊失笑，心里苦到极点，又被撒了一层盐和一层糖似的，破罐破摔似的说：“你勒索我还要我同意？”  
“那就，每周跟我做一次吧，不然我就出现在他面前或者寄二重身的书给他！”

勒索成立，但他们却越来越少做得像第一次那么激烈，甚至好几次只是聊天罢了。  
林彦俊给陈立农讲陈立信，讲他们大学时认识交往的故事，讲进了娱乐圈之后大少爷自己投资了事务所，喜欢做一些小说里霸道总裁的事，讲陈立农和陈立信哪里特别不一样——  
“其实他小时候也跟你一样爱笑呢。”  
“嗯……我说，我之前那样说话是不对的吗？”  
“什么？”  
“做你的爱人啊杀人啊做之类的……”陈立农挠了挠头，“我没有那种度的感觉……把握不到，感觉会变成犯罪分子啊。”  
林彦俊拍着他的背，说我教你啊。

就从头教起。作为替代而半途出现的人要完全适应这个社会——特别是原身还身在娱乐圈——并不容易。  
虽然说教给自己男朋友的二重身如何不着痕迹地替代他活着听起来实在荒谬，可是说到底这也是他，那也是他……而转换是不可逆的。  
林彦俊知道这是在安慰自己。  
他只是既爱着陈立信，又喜欢上陈立农罢了。  
算出轨吗？他思考着。  
可他们明明就是一个人。  
不算吗？  
可他们明明就不一样。

陈立信变透明的次数越来越频繁了，他只能暂时停止了自己的工作——在镜头前不加特效变成透明人可不是什么好玩的事。  
他却不以为意似的，全副武装地挡住可能变透明的每一个部位，就拉着林彦俊的手出门闲逛，在书店里翻都市怪谈和言情小说，在没有车经过的偏僻马路给对方拍照，像两个初中生似的。  
“喂，狗仔又要拍到十指相扣图了。”陈立信说，“不过这次可能只能写‘林彦俊及神秘友人’这样。”  
“看车啦。”林彦俊把陈立信拉到人行道上，扯下他的围巾给他拍了一张半透明的大特写，“真好看。”  
“你那边背景也不错，过去站好。”  
“眼睛闭一下侧过去，好嘞，一——二——三！”  
剧烈的刹车声。  
“立信！”  
山上窜下来的一辆私家车压上人行道，从背后撞上陈立信。  
不，不对，被推开了昏迷在地的那个是陈立信。  
那么被撞上的是……  
“我想了想，对大哥哥来说，旧版本还是更好用一点吧。那，软体更新失败啰。”  
笑着变得透明而消失的是陈立农的笑脸。

更新失败的软体，结果是什么样的呢？  
“请前往官网下载新版或继续使用旧版本。”  
双手环抱着陈立信的脖子，合拍到极点的欲望累积快感，是最熟悉不过的眼神和身体。  
自己是为什么而哭了呢？


End file.
